Over the past few years it has been common to observe people sliding down snow covered hills on inflated tire tubes instead of sleds. Saucers have also been used for the same purpose.
Such devices, however, do have limitations and disadvantages. For example, saucers are relatively rigid and inflexible and are not very comfortable to ride over bumps, ridges, or other such obstructions because the shock is transmitted directly to the rider. Also, inflated tire tubes have an open central area which can become filled with snow during sliding. Furthermore, depending upon the age and size of the person riding the tube, the person may be too small in comparison to the size of the central area of the tube. As a result, it may be very uncomfortable to ride on the tube when sliding. If such a tube is towed on water, e.g., behind a boat, the results are not satisfactory because of the open central area. Balance of the tube is poor.
Although various different types of devices have been previously proposed, there has not heretofore been provided a cushion slider toy having all of the advantages of the devices provided by the present invention.